


Next To You

by FlowerCrowned



Series: Calum One Shots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerCrowned/pseuds/FlowerCrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up next to Calum after a tour is one of your favorite things to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> Literally all I wanted was to write something about waking up next to Calum with his tattoo.

"Come stay in the house with me," Calum had asked a soon as he got back from tour. The only things that had happened before were a hug and whispered "I missed you's."

"Are you sure? You have the place so the four of you can be in the same place, no distractions," You questioned. It'd be great to be able to wake up next to Calum, especially after the time tours made the two of you spend apart.

"It'll be fine. The other guys love you," He said reassuringly.

"Okay. One night, then we'll see."

—  
"Oh, Calum's girl has stepped inside of the house. So she is real," Ashton said laughing when the two of you walked in the house together.

"Ashton, you've known me longer than I've know Calum," You said giving him a hug.

"I know. That's the only reason Calum can't object when I make fun of him," Ashton said back smirking.

"Aren't we missing half a band?" Calum said, seeing as Ashton was the only one still up.

"Yeah. Michael and Luke already went to bed. Said something about being jet lagged, but I doubt that's the real reason," Ashton said trying to pull Calum in for a hug as well.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to step away from my boyfriend," You said to Ashton with a joking smile. You turned to Calum as he led you toward his room and asked "So Michael and Luke?"

"Together. Wish they weren't though. Made me miss you more," He replied, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you in so your back pressed against his chest.

"Then they did a good thing. C'mon, let's go to bed, you have to be tired," You said before pulling Calum into the bed.

"Hold on. I have to change first."

"And?"

"'And?' I'm not sleeping in these jeans."

"Then take off your jeans and shirt and come cuddle with me. How does it take you longer to change than me?" You asked, seeing as you had already wiggled out of your jeans and shirt. "Can I have a shirt of yours to borrow?"

"Are you sure you don't just want to sleep in that?" Calum asked with a teasing smile.

"Just give me the shirt."

By the time Calum had gotten changed, you were almost asleep. It had been a long day, you needed to keep yourself busy so you didn't just sit there all day waiting to leave for the airport to meet Calum. Your eyes had fluttered shut momentarily when you felt a weight shift the bed. You rolled over to face Calum, his arms wrapped around you.

"You look nice in my shirt."

"You look nice without a shirt," You said, kissing him lazily. "Good night. Love you."

"Love you more," He whispered.

"I doubt it. But I'm not awake enough to argue that one."

"Then go to sleep," Calum said, kissing your forehead lightly.

It was almost like an invitation, you rolled over and fell asleep almost immediately. You slept peacefully, knowing Calum was right there all night long.

—  
You woke up with Calum still asleep next to you. Not wanting to get up, you laid there lightly tracing the tattoo on his collarbone. He had sent you a selfie of the tattoo when he got it and you said you'd believe it was real when you saw it in person.

"Think it's real now?" Calum asked.

"I think it's great. What's it mean?" You asked, still tracing the tattoo.

"Does it matter?"

"All that matters is that I have you," You said before kissing him.

"Good morning, gorgeous," He said with a smile, fully awake now.

"I'm glad you're back home. You know, this wouldn't be such a bad way to spend every morning."

"So you'll move in?" He asked with a large smile on his face.

"Anything for you loverboy."


End file.
